A user may encrypt their computing device, such as a laptop, smartphone, or tablet, using full-disk encryption. When a computing device has been encrypted with full-disk encryption, no data stored on the computing device may be accessible without a proper key. This may result in none of the functionality of the computing device being accessible until proper credentials to access the key, such as a password, have been entered into the computing device, as the primary operating system may be encrypted as part of the full-disk encryption.
For mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablets, that use full-disk encryption, credential may be passwords or PINS that the user may need to enter into the device. Small real or virtual keyboards on mobile computing devices can make entry of passwords and PINS difficult, as the user may make errors due to accidentally pressing the wrong key, requiring the user to re-enter the password or PIN. Biometric credentials, such as fingerprints, face-recognition, and voiceprints, may be matched based on fuzzy logic, which may make it difficult to map the input for the biometric credentials to the key. Biometric credentials may need to be matched to a version of the biometric credential stored on the computing device, making the computing device less secure.